Army Regulations
by ourgirlfan
Summary: The title sort of joins in with the story, but I couldn't think of one. The first chapter is the end of Episode 4and the rest will be Episode 5 and onwards. Anyway, it wasn't Smurf and Captain James that was injured, it was Molly
1. Chapter 1

2 section approached the bridge where the truck was pulled to a halt. This mission determined how good they have been during their 6 month tour in Afghanistan. "Positions everyone," Captain James was using his Bossman voice, "Smurf, keep an eye on that farmer. Dawes with me, identify the people in the truck."

They both nodded in reply. When Molly and Bossman reached the truck they said 'salum sadi' which was a formal greeting in Pashto. Molly scanned their faces closely and carefully, ready to find Badrai. Qaseem got the driver out of the truck and Molly looked round the corner, it wasn't Badrai. She was certain he was in this truck because nothing seemed right. They were both distracted by a shooting which caused then all to crouch down.

"Smurf what the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Lower your gun now!" Smurf shot the farmer's sheep, which caused the farmer to send out a loud shout in anger, "Seriously Smurf, lower it now."

"She wants to see you when she wakes up, not me!"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about Smurf."

"You worried I'm going to shoot you boss?"

"Private Smith, lower your gun now!"

Whilst this was all happening, Molly was still scanning the truck for Badrai; she reached a pair of eyes then flashbacks occurred. The flashbacks consisted of Badrai shouting at Bashira, saying something in Pashto which she couldn't understand. She snapped back to reality, "Boss, Boss, it's Badrai, everyone take cover!" She shouted as loud as she could towards her section. Smurf jumped over a barricade while Charles raised his gun towards Badrai but couldn't shoot as Molly was in his way and he didn't want to hurt his Molly. When he tried to aim his gun around Molly to hit Badrai, she fell to the floor.

Charles didn't realise she was shot, he only thought that she fell for cover. That was until blood was running from her left shoulder blade, near her heart, onto the dusty, Afghan dirt. Charles shot Badrai when he jumped off the truck and let 2 section keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't escape. He ran over to Molly and rolled her onto her back and an almighty scream of pain let rip from her lungs. "Dangles call in the MERT make sure they know it's the medic that's hit and that we don't have a lot of experience to deal with major bullet wounds. Be quick. Kinders, Fingers and Baz get your ass's here now!"

"Boss?" Molly's reply was quiet, but loud enough for Charles to hear.

"Hey Molly. You're going to be okay but you're going to have stay with us for a while, don't leave me now! Can you tell us what to do? You've been hit in the shoulder and your bleeding quite a lot. We might gonna need your help on this one, okay?" Charles impersonated Molly's cockney accent, with a smirk on his face but his voice was still shaky.

"Sure. But first, everyone...okay?" Molly always put other peoples lives ahead of hers.

"Yeah, everyone's fine. It's only you we are all worried about." Charles let out a half-laugh.

"Medic bag...front pocket...get tissue." Her voice was becoming fainter with every breath she took and for a second, she stopped talking.

Charles tapped her cheek carefully, "Molls! Molls! Wake up! Stay with me, please don't die now. We are supposed to grow old together, have a family and get married. Come on Molly, wake up." Charles' voice must have been her saviour.

"I'm not dying...yet don't worry, I was resting..my.. eyes." Both of them let out a chuckle, "after tissue...sit me up...stuff in shoulder...apply pressure." Kinders and Baz sat Molly up whilst Fingers stuffed the tissue into her shoulder blade and Charles was comforting her from the front, "ahhhh shhhhiitttttt!"

"Sorry Molls, but this is gonna hurt." Baz was becoming increasingly worried now.

"ETA 30 seconds now sir!" Dangles shout came from behind Molly.

30 seconds later the MERT arrived with 4 medics that ran over to Molly and 2 medics in the vehicle. "We will take over now Captain, we have room for one more passenger; is anyone else injured?"

"No, can I go with you? She is my medic." Charles was pleading the medic.

"Please..he comes..with me." Molly was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Okay Captain, no interfering okay." The medic was annoyed because they could only take injured personnel.

"Certainly. Kinders I'm trusting you to get this lot sorted and back to Bastion and Brize because by the looks of it, I won't be coming back." Kinders nodded in reply to Charles command since he was a Corporal.

Charles looked down at Molly, "let's get you home then."

They boarded the MERT and 2 section stared up at the helicopter as it took off with Charles' head in his hands, shaking violently.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the favourites, reviews follows and views. This ff is probably going to be a long storyline if you all enjoy it. Also, sorry about uploading the same chapter again._

As soon as they touched down at Camp Bastion, the 6 medics jumped off of the MERT and slid the stretcher out of the helicopter. "She's losing a lot of blood and is drifting in and out of consciousness. Get her into emergency as quick as possible and perform an emergency surgery. She needs some more blood supply and after the operation, put her onto a life support machine in a private ward. Someone make sure the Captain gets inside and reassurance Go, go, go!" All 6 combat medics that were on the helicopter carried the stretcher into the emergency department.

Another medic came out from Bastion hospital and helped the Bossman into the waiting area. "She's going to be okay, you know. We have excellent medics here and they've been professionally trained Captain. She's lost a lot of blood but they'll re supply her with some. She'll then be transported to a private ward with a life support machine and once she is off of that, she'll be at the Queen Elizabeth Hospital in Birmingham, making a good recovery. Any questions?"

"She's going to die, isn't she? Will I be able to travel back to England with her, she'll need to be comforted by someone she knows well? Will I be able to stay in her room while she's on the life support machine?" Charles' voice was becoming more shaky by the second.

"It's hard to say whether she'll live or not. There is a high risk of her not surviving this operation. But you'll need to contact her family soon and tell them everything I've told you as she was in your command. If she wants you to go with her, you can, back to Birmingham. And no you won't be allowed to stay overnight but you'll be allowed to do frequent visits and so will your section when they return, only 2 people at a time though Captain."

"How long will she be in theatre for?"

"It's hard to say because of her condition. But no more than 6 hours for sure. And Captain, I suggest you ring her family and get back to your section as they would've returned by now."

"Err..yes. Thank you for the information. Can you tell me when she gets out of theatre?"

"Of course Captain." The medic raised from his seat and shook the Bossman's hand, "Good luck."

The medic walked off to go visit another patient. Bossman walked out of the hospital and to the telephone area, after getting Molly's details and rang her family.

They seemed to be as distraught as the Captain was. 15 minutes later he was returning back to his room when he came across 2 section. "Boss! Is everything okay?" There was silence from the boss and he looked down at his feet, "Boss?"

"There is a high risk of her not making it through the operation. And it's all because of Smurf! You distracted her from the task and put all of us off! Then when she was dying, you jump and hide when she needed help most. She risked her life to save yours. The least you could do is help save hers!" The Captain was raising his voice even louder and he wiped a tear from his eye and walked back to his tent.

He settled down behind his desk and made himself a cup of Rosabaya, but that just brought back memories of him and his Dawesy. He put his head in his arms and tears started running down his face, 'I've known you for not even 6 months, I've grown fond of you and I won't even get to bring you to Bath for Christmas. I know you're a little fighter Dawesy, just come back to me.'

4 hours later, he was getting into bed, still in his army clothing, in case the medic, Peters, came back to him. He was drifting off to sleep when there was a knock on the door, "Who is it?"

"Corporal Peters, Captain."

"Come in!" He was preparing for the worse, Peters entered his tent, "how is she then?"

"She's doing well actually, better than we thought."

"Well she's a fighter. Can I see her yet?"

"Yes. Certainly Captain. She isn't on a life support machine as we are confident that she can breathe on her own. She hasn't came round from the operation yet and we are not sure when she will. I'll take you to her."

"Okay. Thank you so much!" A smirk grew on his face as he left his room.

Smurf was the only person awake at this moment as it was about 2am. He was wondering around the camp and bumped into the Bossman and Peters. "Boss!" He jogged up to meet them.

"Smurf go back to bed." James wasn't a fan of Smurf still.

"I'm sorry Boss. How is she? Is she alive?"

Peters began to reply but James' hand was held up, "don't give him any information. He doesn't deserve to know anything at this point. He'll find out when I report to the rest of the section."

"Yes Captain!" Peters reply was quick and sharp.

Smurf walked back to his tent, teary eyed. He didn't enter the tent quietly so woke 2 section up," For fucks sake Smurf. What are you doing up at this time?"

"I just seen the Boss walking to the hospital with a medic, Peters his name was. I asked him how Molly was and he wouldn't give me any details. I thinks she's err.. well you know..dead." He bursted into tears.

Some of the section had tears in their eyes and some went to comfort Smurf, "You can't be sure of that Smurf. You didn't hear the full story, she's a fighter." Kinders decided to take control of the situation.

"But there's just some things you can't fight."

"Let's wait until the morning guys." Kinders was becoming dominant, "everyone back to bed!"

"Thank you for everything you and your team have done to her Peters."

"No problem sir."

James walked into Molly's room, took a chair from the wall and pulled it up to the side of her bed and held her hand. While he was there he declared his feelings for her, unfortunately she couldn't hear him. He knew that when she woke up, he'd have to repeat the whole thing again.


	3. Chapter 3

After Jackie kicked James out of Molly's room at 4am, he retreated back to 2 sections tent to find Kinders. He gently touched his shoulder, "Kinders, we need to talk. Follow me."

"Boss?"

James waited outside 2 section's tent for Kinders.

"Boss, what's wrong? Is it Molly? Is she okay!?"

"Well...Molly is stable, but is critical. When she wakes up, one of the medics, Peters, is going to inform me. I'm going back to my tent to pack." He was cut off by Kinders.

"Pack Boss? What do you mean?"

"Let me finish. I'm going back to my tent to pack and because I'm passing your tent, I thought I would tell you. When Molly wakes up, she'll be transported to Birmingham and if she wants me to, I'll be going back with her. I won't be returning to Afghan for the rest of this tour. So I'm trusting you to lead the section in PT sessions and any missions they're involved in. I also trust you that you will keep this a secret until I've left Bastion. I'll inform the section about Molly in the morning."

"No offense Captain, but why are you going with her? And I certainly will."

"There's some things you don't know Kinders. One of them is that me and Molly well, we err, we love each other."

"I knew it!"

"Anyway, you best be off to bed, oh and also Kinders if I don't see you in the morning; good luck, it's been good serving with you and let's hope we can again in the future. And when Molly is recovered, we will have to do a weekend in Bath." James held out his hand which Kinders shook.

"Haha certainly, I'll hold you up to that Boss. It has been a pleasure Boss, night." And with that, they both walked off to their tents, going their separate ways.

It was about 10am in the morning and James woke up from his sleep. He woke up and found himself still in his army clothing. He walked to his desk and found a note which said 'Captain James' he opened it and found a note from Peters, saying briefly that Molly is awake but will be being transported back to Birmingham at 12. It also said that he needs to be at the hospital at 11 and for him to get ready.

He decided that he'd have some Coco Pops, inform 2 section about Molly and then go to the hospital to spend time with her.

He was closing his cabin door, when he was approached by 2 section which made him give Kinders an evil grin. He figured that Kinders didn't say everything, only about Molly; that she was stable but critical. They all wished him and Molly luck. He shook all their hands and said they'd have to meet up after their decompression when Molly gets better. They all responded with "agreed". However, there was one person missing.

"Where's Smurf?"

"Oh. He's in bed still but he's awake. He doesn't really seem like he's able to talk to you. From what happened last night with you and him? Apparently you were being a dickhead or something?" Mansfield was the first to reply.

The Bossman did a really loud sigh, "Right. Let me talk to him before I go, I have an hour spare. I don't want anyone coming into the tent okay?"

"Yes sir!"

Bossman walked into 2 sections tent and heard sobbing, "Smurf? Smurf are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." His voice was shaky so the Boss went to sit next to him.

"Smurf, what have I done wrong? I know I blamed it on you, but it wasn't you. I was in anger and just took it all out on you. It was all of our faults really...me and Molly should have waited out, but you should've kept your anger in and spoke to me about it." There was no reply, "be like that if you want. It's been good serving with you Private Smith." And with that, he walked out of the tent to say his last goodbyes to 2 section.

As he left 2 section and made his way to the hospital, he heard shouts saying "we love you and Molly boss!" And James turned around and shouted back "Shut it you massive cockwombles" and they all bursted out with laughter.

He entered the hospital and was met by Peters, who shook his hand and guided him to Molly. She was led on the hospital bed with 3 medics around her, doing her final assessment. She looked out of her room window, and found the Bossman stood their, smiling. She beckoned him in with a nod of her head. He then opened the double doors leading to her room and seductively chuckled and put his tongue in cheek, "You wanted me to come then?"

"Nah, just thought you could do with a few extra days off, Boss." They both laughed, which hurt Molly a lot, but it was worth it. The doctors left them alone for 5 minutes. Charles took her hand in his and he just stood their smiling, "Dawesy, seriously, why did you want me to come? I hope it's the reason is mutual."

"Well, what was your reason? I'll say if it was the same." She gave him a smirk he's never seen before which he just wanted to kiss away but knew it was the wrong environment.

"Because you love me?" He said with a hopeful grin.

"Oh my god. You're a mind reader."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Haha, I love you Dawesy."

"Oi! It's Molly to you now" her voice was faint, but loud enough for Charles to hear.

"Come on then you two. We need to get you to Birmingham asap as we still need to get you operated on for a full recovery." 4 medics came in with a stretcher to lift Molly onto to carry her onto the plane. They would be on their for approximately 7 hours.

They boarded the plane at Bastion to take them to Brize, with an ambulance that would be called by the Brize Norton receptionists when they landed.

During the trip, Molly would keep falling asleep every few hours or so when they talked probably because of the morphine they supplied her with, hopefully. He was just glad she was 100% by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

They finally landed at Brize Norton. At this point, Molly was in one of several sleeps she has had during the journey. The medics lifted the stretcher and carried Molly out of the back end of the plane and into the ambulance which was called after the plane landed.

Molly was carried safely into the ambulance with James and he held onto her hand throughout the hour and a half journey. This journey was the longest sleep she has taken, nearly reaching up to 5 hours; a lot more than the other naps she's had. James spoke to the paramedic which was still doing Molly's blood pressure tests, "This is the longest sleep she's had since the journey from Afghan. Surely she should be waking up? She hasn't done this before?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know you're name?"

"Captain Charles James."

"Okay Charles. There are many reasons why she isn't waking up. One of them could be that she wants a long rest to try and forget what's happening."

"Ah okay, so it's nothing major then?"

"No, no worry to us at all Captain. When we get to Queen Elizabeth though, she will be sent straight for a CT scan to check for any internal bleedings and injuries not discovered yet. Depending on her condition, she will either be on a private ward or the HDU department we have. Our HDU department is possibly one of the bests in the country. Ever been to a HDU ward before?"

"Uh no I haven't."

"Well HDU means High Dependancy Unit. We have 24 hour staff care with 3 nurses to each patient. Sometimes, when the patients have just came out of an emergency or major operation, like this young lady here, I'm sorry, I don't know her name either."

"Oh, it's Molly Dawes."

"Ah okay, thank you. So carrying on, Molly will have someone sat at the end of her room near the door incase anything happens so there is always someone to watch out."

"Ahhh, okay. Thank you for that."

"It's just part of the job!" She smiled and looked up to the Captain.

After the journey, Molly was rolled out of the ambulance on a bed and taken to the CT scan room. Charles was asked to stay in the waiting room whilst Molly was having her scan. About 30 minutes later, she was wheeled to the exit and a nurse came to get Charles so they could get Molly into her room.

"Captain Charles James?" The nurse called his name to tell him the news.

"Yes." He stood with his back straight just like he did in the army.

"Hi. My name is Vicky and I'm one of the nurses here at Queen Elizabeth." Charles greeted her with a gentle handshake and a nod, "as you know, Molly has had an emergency CT scan. The results came back within 20 minutes. My team and I have discussed the results and we have found something unusual about them. From the evidence, we have diagnosed her with Brain Trauma and it seems your concerns were right. She has been unconscious and that is why she hasn't woken up."

"I knew there was something wrong with her. Is it serious?"

"Well at the moment she is on a ventilator in the HDU department to secure her breathing because she has suffered from it badly, luckily we haven't had to operate on her brain yet. The reason she kept falling asleep and waking up is because when you have Traumatic Brain Injury -TBI- you struggle to stay awake and talk for long periods of time. It can be serious as it can lead to a build-up of pressure on the brain, blood clots or a build-up of fluid which can lead to brain damage. It can also cause complications such as an infection to the skull or post-concussion syndrome."

"Right. Any statistics?"

"Yes. 1 in 2000 people die from a head injury in A&E. So it's a very low risk."

"Great. Thanks. Am I able to see her yet?"

"Uh no, sorry Captain. There will be no visitors allowed 10 hours from now because they will need to get the patient settled and finish off tests to check for anymore complications. But for now Captain, I reckon you should get some rest and inform her family if you haven't already."

"That's if I can get any sleep, and I will."

"Ok. I might see you later then Captain."

"Yes. Thank you." Charles walked through the double doors and towards the exit of Queen Elizabeth Hospital.

He called a taxi and gave him the address for Molly's house, which her parents gave it to him to say he can come round any time he wants, which was near the Boleyn Ground and was a 2h 30m drive and a lot of money. Before he got into the taxi, he got some money out of the bank to pay the driver.

After a long journey, he arrived outside the block of flats where Molly lived. He was instructed by Molly's mum to walk up the stairs at their flat was the one on the end with an England flag hanging out of the window. He knocked 3 times on the glass window of the door and it opened almost immediately, "Can I help you?"

"Err yes, I'm Captain Charles James. I was Molly's Commanding Officer in Afghanistan. I rang you to inform you about Molly."

"Oh yes. I remember now, you're still in your army clothing? Oh no, please tell me it's not true! These always happen in movies. The Captain or whoever comes and knocks on your door and announces that your family member is dead. Go on, just say it!" Tears were appearing in Belinda's eyes.

"No no no. It's nothing like that. I've just got back from the hospital as your daughter requested me to come back with her. And seeming you gave me your address, I thought I would come and inform you about her and take you to see her within the next few hours."

"Aww, you're such a gentleman!" What he just said wiped away many fears Belinda had, "Come in, can I get you anything to drink?"

"Can I have a glass of water please, Mrs Dawes."

"Water bleedin' water?! And call me Belinda love!"

Charles let out a half-laugh, "yes a glass of water. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Nah nuffin'. Just thought you'd want a cuppa tea or summin'."

"I'm not a tea drinker. Coffee is my type."

"I seriously don't know what is wrong with you love."

"As far as I'm aware of, there is nothing wrong with me."

"Well that's good then. Oi Dave, Charles the posh bloke is 'ere. He's came to tell us about our Molls.."

"I'll be down in a sec, just changing Martin."

**5 minutes later..  
><strong>

"Well, how's our Molls then?" Belinda and Dave were becoming more intrigued by the second.

"Well. I came straight from the hospital after landing at Brize to inform you about her. On the plane from Bastion to Brize, she kept taking little rests and her longest one was 5 hours and it's probably still going on now. Molly was sent down for a CT scan and I was told by one of the nurses that she had Brain Trauma."

"Is it serious?" Dave cared a lot more about Molly when she came back for R&R.

"That was exactly my question. I'll give you a brief overview now and then I'll try and answer your questions. It can be serious as it can lead to a build-up of pressure on the brain, blood clots and a build-up of fluid and brain damage. When I left the hospital, they were finishing off tests in the HDU department and they said no visitors for the next 10 hours. It took me 2 hours and a half for the journey here, so it'll be a 2 hours and a half journey back which is 5 hours. So it leaves 5 hours spare and I thought I'll spend it here."

"Aw, well it's sweet of ya to do this Charles. And I don't think there are any questions to be honest with ya! Oh actually, is there a high risk of her dying?" Belinda couldn't see properly as tears were forming on her eyes.

"Oh no, no, no." Charles shook his head, "about 1 in 2000 people die from head injuries every year. But she's a fighter, so she'll get through it."

"Charles, I'm sorry if this sounds rude mate. We are truly grateful for you doing this but apart from being our Molls' captain, why did she want you to come back with her? Why not Smurf or someone else?" Dave was trying to be as polite as possible to Charles as he had done a lot for Molly, including helping save her life.

"Well, Molly and I declared our feelings for each other during the tour however it was against Army Regulations. I went with her on the MERT, which stands for Medical Emergency Response Team, to Camp Bastion then, after speaking to a medic, he said if Molly wanted me to go back to Birmingham with her, I could. And she wanted me to go with her, so I went with her. I didn't force any of this upon her Mr Dawes."

"Call me Dave! Well that's good then. You really are a posh bloke ain't ya?" Charles half-laughed.

**5 hours later...**

"Right, Belinda and Dave, I believe we should be heading off to Queen Elizabeth now then. I'll call us a taxi."

"Cor blimey! Getting us a taxi to Birmingham is well expensive! Let us pay for it Charles, you've done enough already."

"It's fine Belinda, I can pay for it." Charles knew that they wouldn't be able to pay for it as it costed over £250, and they weren't the wealthiest of families.


	5. Chapter 5

They got out of the taxi and Charles paid the driver £200 with a £50 discount, only because he still had his army uniform on and the driver said he would knock some money off because of it.

Charles walked in front of Belinda and Dave to lead the way to the reception, as it was Molly's parents' first time in the Queen Elizabeth. They walked to the receptionist to ask where the HDU Department was because none of Charles' soldiers had ever been that badly injured. "Walk through those double doors behind me, turn right to the lifts and go onto the first floor or turn left and go up the stairs. Once you're on the first floor, keep walking straight through 2 sets of doors and turn left. There will then be another receptionist there as it's quite confusing to get to it."

"Okay. Right, thanks." Charles could only grasp bits of what she was saying, so they followed his instructions and reluctantly, they got to the first floor receptionist with the help of a few nurses, "hi, could you tell me where the HDU Department is? We've been directed up here and told to ask for more instructions."

"Yes. Certainly. Carry on walking straight down this corridor and once you're further down, you'll see a sign on your left saying 'Acute Cardiac Arrest' and on your right, you'll see an electronic speaker attached to the wall. Press the orange button on that and someone will answer and speak through the speaker to which you'll have to reply with the patients name you're going to see, then they'll open the doors for you. After that, there will be a phone attached to the wall that will ring and you or someone will have to answer it to say whether you're allowed in yet or ?"

"Yes, thank you." They follow the receptionists exact instructions and were let into the HDU/ICU waiting room. On the left, there was a long coffee table with a sofa and 2 blue chairs at the ends of the table. On the right there were 2 long sofas and and 3 blue chairs again. Leaned against the wall, there were blue and brown chairs for visitors who didn't have somewhere to sit. There was also a TV in the top left corner with subtitles on that had an awful signal. There was a kitchen inside the waiting room for regular visitors who wanted a cup of tea or wanted to store their meals in there, but they all had to have labels otherwise the nurses would bin them.

After a few minutes of sitting down, the phone rang and Charles answered it. A male voice said, "Visitors to see Molly Dawes?"

"Yes that's us."

"Great. She's in bed 6 if you would like to come through, a maximum of 2 please."

"Okay sure." Charles put down the phone and turned slowly on his heels, "they only want a maximum of 2 people."

"Oh Charles. Don't worry about it. Me and Dave will just say we are her parents and you say you're her boyfriend, simple as that."

"Are you sure it's going to work Belinda?"

"Yes, now come one. I would like to see my daughter."

Charles led the way and they were all stopped by a nurse, "I'm sorry, but there is only a maximum of 2 people per bed."

"We are all very important people to her. I'm her boyfriend and these are her parents." Charles was tempted to use his rank to let them see Molly altogether, but decided to wait out for the time-being.

"Well, I suppose I could bend the rules a little bit."

"Thank you so much!" Charles hoped that by his army uniform and his badge as a Royal Commanding Officer would change her mine.

They all walked to room 6 and saw Molly with tubes everywhere. Charles could spot a nose tube, a feeding tube, a morphine tube, a capita, a blood supply tube and and grey clip on her finger to measure her heart rate. Her eyes were fluttering as Charles moved to the left side of the bed whilst Belinda and Dave were on the right side of her bed. Charles picked up her hand and started stroking one whilst Belinda started stroking the other, "Boss?" Her voice was extremely faint.

"Hey Molly. Your parents are here to you know." Molly turned to look at her parents and let out a little smile, "you've had us all worried sick Molls."

"Sorry about that."

"You shouldn't be sorry." Dave seemed a little pale and his voice was shaky.

"Dave y'alright?" Belinda noticed the change of colour in his face, "maybe you should sit down. Sit on that chair there." Belinda pointed to a chair with her spare hand.

Charles walked over to the other side of the bed to help Dave sit down, "I'll get you a drink if water." He walked outside Molly's room to find a nurse, "hiya sorry. Can I have a cup of water please."

"Yeah sure." The nurse walked into the staff room and poured a glass of water and Charles was about to walk into Molly's room but stopped outside.

"He's a good lad your captain ain't he? He told us about you getting in to trouble and him threatening you about lobbing you out of the plane. He said he thought you might gonna be a bad apple that infects the rest of the group." Molly chuckled at the memory even though it really hurt, "he also told us that you declared you're feelings for each other, just before you got shot. Y'know what Nan says about only finding a good'un once, well you've found em twice Molls: Smurf now this posh bloke of yours. But if you want my advice, stick with the posh bloke, your Captain. He's definitely good looking and a gentleman."

"I have no intention of ignoring James. He's too good for me and I think me and him love each other a lot." Molly's voice was croaky but you could hear her clearly, even from outside the door.

"Ditto Molls." As soon as Molly finished that sentence, Charles handed the water to Dave and walked round to the same side of the bed he was on, "I also have no intention of not loving you. We are a match made him heaven. But you also got a bit of that wrong there Molls, you're too good for me. No man would ever be good enough for you." Charles kissed Molly on the hand and Belinda looked at Dave and mouthed 'he's a keeper ' and Dave agreed.

After some small talk about what was going on at home, Molly fell asleep. Charles kissed Molly on the forehead after her parents did. They left her room and walked into the waiting room. Dave finally recovered now, he was feeling a bit dizzy and light headed. They managed to get out of the hospital no problem, however, Charles had to get back to Bath to see his parent so he gave Belinda and Dave £250 to get back to their house and said that he won't be able to make it to the hospital tomorrow as he will have to fill in the After-Action Report and will need to update his section about his Dawesy. Belinda and Dave said it was fine as Belinda's mum, also know as 'Nan' could hire a Corsa for a few weeks so it's not the expensive trips to London from Birmingham. They all said good bye to each other as they got in separate taxis; one going to Bath and the other to London.

**A/N 1: The instructions, waiting room and the layout of the HDU/ICU Department are the instructions that my brother, mum and I were given when my Dad was in HDU after having an emergency operation a month ago at Great Western Hospital in Swindon, as that was the closest to us as its about a 20 minute drive from where I live. :)**

**A/N 2: What happened to Dave in this story happened to me when I went to see my Dad, so I can relate.**

**A/N 3: You all have 4 choices. Would you like me to carry on the trips to the hospital? Or skip to the bit where Molly gets out of hospital? The bit where Molly is recovered and Charles goes down to see Molly for a weekend in London? Or the bit where there is a 2 section reunion in London?**


	6. Chapter 6

So by popular demand, I've skipped the trips to the hospital and this chapter is where Molly is getting out of hospital:) thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favourited, followed and read; it means a lot

A few months later...

"Well Molly, by the looks of things from the operation on your shoulder, it has seemed to heal up nicely. As you're aware of you only had the Moderate Traumatic Brain Injury and with some patients they have either permanent, long-term or short-term effects. We are not 100% sure yet what effects you will have, but because you're healthy, we assume they'll be short-term effects - which will last for about a year or 2- but they could turn out differently. The effects you will definitely get, if it's short term, will be occasional dizziness and migraines and you won't be able to remember the events of the traumatic day."

Charles was sat next to Molly's bed stroking the back of her hand, comforting her. They both nodded in return and Charles gave Molly a nod towards the doctor to ask the question they've all been waiting for, "Will I be able to serve in the army still?"

"Well, because we assume that you will have short-term effects, we recommend you move down to the Army Reserves until the effects have completely disappeared. Obviously you will have to talk to the army about this and they'll aid you with whatever they choose." Charles smiled at Molly but Molly weakly smiled in response, "now Molly, do you feel as if you are ready to go home? Obviously you will have to be accompanied at all times wherever you stay because you're still not completely stabled."

Molly's weak smile turned into a strong, happy smile, "yes! I'd love to go home."

"We will have to wait for your meds to arrive which shouldn't take long but they do become quite busy at this time as it is the afternoon."

"Thank you doc." Charles stood up to shake his hand and the doctor nodded in return, "you're parents will be coming up in a few hours Molls, I'll ring them to tell them the good news."

10 minutes later...

Charles came back into the room and told Molly what her parents said, about it being great news and the children will be excited when they get home from school.

"Molly I was thinking...during your recovery, do you want to stay at mine? Because of your injury, you'll only have to go to Headley Court once a week. Even though it's only an hours drive from London and a 2 hours and a bit drive from Bath, I'll be home all the time or my parents will so there will be someone to support you. And from what I've heard, your house is a bit manic at sometimes. You're parents can come visit you in Bath whenever they like."

"Are you asking me to move in with you Boss?"

"Charles. My name's Charles."

"Charles?" Molly started laughing.

"Something funny with Charles, Dawes?"

"Nope." Molly tried to hold her laugh in.

"Well we better get on first name basis if you're moving in with me. If you want obviously, I just know that we are a match-made in heaven."

"But you only know the me on tour."

"You only need to see the tip of an iceberg to know its and iceberg."

"Are you calling me and iceberg?"

"You know what I mean. Kinship is just as undeniable as the difference."

"Whatever." Molly smiled.

"I mean, maybe we're more alike than we now. That was obvious from being on tour." Charles looked down to Molly's hand, pulled it up to his mouth and kissed it.

"I better go home and get my stuff packed then." Charles grinned from ear to ear.

After a few minutes of small talk about what they could do in Bath, the doctor arrived once again, "Here are your meds Molly. You will have to visit the Major that you served under during your tour to explain your decisions and then they will decide if it's agreeable and whether they can help you in any shape or form. I'm sure they will want to keep you in the army because of your Military Cross."

Molly's eyes darted to Charles and she gave him an evil glare, "we best be off then before it gets too dark. Thank you to you and your team for looking after her. We will be up next week for her check-up." Charles told the doctor whilst Molly was getting all her kit, "let me take that for you."

Molly sighed, "always the gentleman. Bye doc! See ya next week." She then waved towards the doctor whilst walking and shouts could be heard coming from the staff room, 'Goodbye Molly!', 'Good luck Molly!', 'See you next week Molly!' And she said goodbye in return.

After what seemed like an hours walk for Molly but was realistically 5 minutes, Charles opened his car door for her and shut it after she got in. Molly waited for Charles to get in before saying anything. He finally shut is car door after putting her stuff into his boot, "The MC Charles! You didn't tell me anything about it! You should've told me!"

"Molly calm down." Charles said in a reassuring voice, "Kinders, Major Beck and I all decided on putting you in for the MC because of what you done for Smurf, even after the grief he and the section gave you. I have spoke to Major Beck and he has agreed to hold off the medal ceremony until Friday and it's Wednesday now. I wanted for you to receive it from a soldier higher-up in command for you to see and to talk to them about what it's like if you spend the rest of your life in the army. We have also agreed that you will be meeting the Queen Saturday with me, 2 section, Major Beck and your mum, dad and Nan."

Molly had tears in her eyes, "thank you Boss, sorry Charles."

"Anything for you, Miss Molly Dawes. Now, I'll take you home and no need to give me your address for the sat-nav, I've been there enough times to know the route like the back of my hand."

"Wh-wh-what?! How'd you get my address?"

Charles laughed at Molly's confused face, "Belinda. She gave it to me when I told them what happened from the phones at Bastion. She said for me to pop over whenever."

"Have you told them about us?"

"Nope. I thought I'd let you do that and tell them about you moving out, if you want? I can if you don't."

"Nah it's fine. I can do it."

"Great. Well by the time we get to yours, it'll be 2 o'clock so if we spend about an hour with your parents, we will get back at about 5 o'clock. When we get to yours, I'll ring my parents to confirm where they are, I imagine they'll still be in Lake Garda, but just to confirm."

"Yes Charles but how do I start the conversation about us and me moving in with you?"

2 hours later..

"Right do you remember what you have to say?" Charles asked with a smirk because he's never seen her so panicked and worried about one thing.

"Yes. As you know..got good news..moving in.." She kept on mumbling to her self.

Charles opened the passenger door and let Molly out, then held out his hand for Molly to take, which she did, then they started the walk up to her parents flat.

She opened the door and was bombarded by little kids first, then so was Charles. "It's good to have you back Molls. And y'alright Charles?"

Charles nodded in return and looked at Belinda hugging Molly whilst Dave shook his hand and then 'Nan' hugged Charles before moving on to Molly.

"'Ere Mum 'n' Dad. As you already know this is Charles. He was my Captain and is now my boyfriend. I've also got some really good news, I'm moving in with him."

Belinda practically screamed with excitement and Molly and Charles were bombarded, once again, by hugs and kisses and hand shakes, "I might gonna need to start packing or we ain't gonna be able to go anywhere. I'll be down in a bit Charles." Charles nodded in return and sat down with the Dawes family as Belinda let the kids come home early to greet their big sister. With small talk coming from the living room, Molly shouted while running down the stairs, "ready Charles?"

"Can't you at least stay longer? Seeming you're going to be leaving me."

"Sorry Mum. I need to take my meds and get an early night as it's 5 now and we won't get home until gone 7:30. Charles'll give you the address."

"Awright then." Belinda was a bit upset when Charles handed over 'their' address, "well at least you came to see us before you went off." Molly nodded in return after being give lots of hugs and kisses from her mum and Nan, "now bugger off before you set me off." Charles and Molly laughed, then waved goodbye to everyone at the Dawes' home.

Charles took Molly's suitcases and put them in the boot, along with her army kit, "you got everything?"

"Yep. Let's go before I start getting teary-eyes."

"Alright. Can you text my mum and say that you're moving in with us. And that we will find our own place after a while."

"You haven't even told your mum?! And why do I have to text her?"

"Well I didn't know you were going to say yes, did I?"

"Of course I would've said yes you muppet. You still need to introduce me to your family and son yet."

"All in good time Dawsey, all in good time."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm not doing it! You can do it, they're your parents!" Molly started shouting half-way through the journey as Charles though it would be better for Molly to do it so they can get to know her a bit over the phone.

"Alright. Alright. Let me pull over then I'll do it." Molly smirked to herself while Charles indicated to park in service station. He got out his phone and scrolled through the contacts to find 'Mum', "Hiya mum - yeah everything's fine - mum can you remember me writing in my letters about someone called Molly Dawes - yes, you do? - ok that's great - because I know I should've told you earlier but I didn't know her answer and I guessed it was ok because it's only temporarily. But I asked her to move in with us and she said yes, so? - yes, yes. You will meet her soon, I promise - well that's great mum, thank you - you'll be back from Lake Garda Monday - ok that's great and thank you - love you, bye!" Charles ended the call, "that's a relief! They said they couldn't wait to meet you and that you're most welcome in our house."

Molly screamed in excitement. Charles put his phone in the phone holder on the dashboard and drove out of the service station, "but what about Sam?"

"I've got him all next week as it the holidays and Rebecca and we boyfriend are going on holiday. We will introduce you to him then. Yeah?"

"Yeah that's fine. What's wrong?" Charles looked a bit upset.

"Listen Molls. When you were in the hospital, I had a phone call from Rebecca." Charles stared at the road ahead, "she-she said that, her new boyfriend Kyle, didn't want anything to do with Sam and she was getting abuse-"

"You serious-" Molly was interrupted by Charles.

"Molls. Calm down. As I was saying, he doesn't want anything to do with Sam. So, I have agreed to act as Rebecca's boyfriend for a day after they get back off of holiday as she keeps trying to split up with him but he keeps giving her more abuse every time. I just wanted to check with you to make sure you're ok with it."

"Yep." Molly was trying to hide her emotions.

"Well that's good then." Because Molly was so good at acting normally to Charles he didn't know that she was feeling angry and upset. Charles pulled up on the drive, "here we are Molls. Let me get your bags out while you hobble out the door like an invalid."

"Oi! I've only got a cast on, you cockwomble!" Charles was always good at making Molly smile, even in the hardest of times but then Molly suddenly remembered what he said about being Rebecca's boyfriend and stopped smiling.

Charles led her up to the door and put the keys in, kicked it open with his foot and dumped the bags in the hallway, "my parents are away until Monday. We have the house to ourselves, what do you say Molls?"

"I say I'm good thanks for now. Let's just unpack my stuff." Charles gave a strange look to Molly and instantly knew Molly was a bit angry so he walked up the stairs and waited until they got to his room to have a 'talk'.

They reached his room and Charles made space in his wardrobe and drawers. Charles took out some of Molly's pyjamas and placed them in a draw whilst she was hanging clothes up in the wardrobe. Without Molly realising, Charles snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on her neck, "What have I done wrong Molls? I can't remember what's happened to upset you? Is it the Rebecca thing?"

Molly used her left elbow to get him off her, "I'm going for a walk." Molly walked down the stairs and put her shoes on.

"Let me come with you. You barely know the place."

"Gives me a better reason to take a walk." Molly opened the front door.

"Molls. Listen-" he was cut off by the slamming of the door, "for fucks sake!" He ran down the stairs after her, quickly put his shoes on and ran out the front door, then locked it. Charles was slower than he thought and by the time he got to the edge of the drive, she was gone. He walked towards the path near the park as he could see someone on the swings. He got to the start of the park and could see some bloke speaking to her. The bloke raised his hand to her cheek which was quickly swiped away by Molly. Charles ran towards Molly and the bloke next to her, "Oi! Leave her alone!" The bloke suddenly turned around to see Charles angry.

"Well that's a nice greeting. My name is Jake, how are you?" Jake didn't sound posh at all.

"Leave her alone!"

"How about you leave me and my girl alone yeah?"

Charles was fuming at this point, "who says she's yours?"

"Me. And I suggest you back off mate."

"Well. To be perfectly honest, I think you should back off and leave my girl alone." Jake pushed Charles towards a swing, "listen 'mate'. I've spent 10 years in the army, so I wouldn't push me."

"Oh for fucks sake! Jake, whoever you may be, can you fuck off! I'd take my boyfriend over you any day. And yes, he is my boyfriend, if you didn't hear it the first time." Charles smirked, "I don't know what you're laughing at mate! We need to talk."

They reached Charles' house after a walk of silence, "Make yourself comfortable in the living room and I'll bring you in a cup of tea."

Molly walked into the living room while Charles walked into the kitchen. About 5 minutes later he came back with a Rosabaya and a cup of tea and sat down next to Molly.

"Listen Molls. I've already told you the story and I don't want to repeat it. I just can't let Rebecca get hurt."

"Because you still have feelings for her?"

"No it's not like that."

"Well that seems to be the fucking case." Molly went to stand up but was pulled down by Charles to sit on his lap.

"Just listen. If she gets hurt, Sam will think I'm a rubbish dad and I don't want that. Also, Rebecca still loves Sam and would still like to see him. Imagine if that was you?"

"Well, having a dad that forces you to marry an Albanian bloke whos a man whore, then abuses me outside a pub, then tells my family to not speak to me during basic. I think that comes pretty close don't you think? After living with it for 19 years, you still don't get over it."

"That sounds awful Molls. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well there's no point I'm bringing up the last now eh? Just do what you want Charles, it's your life and I don't want to stop you from doing things like given your ex a screw."

"But it's not going to be like that. I'm only spending one night round her house while her boyfriend has somewhere to stay then she's kicking him out. Trust me Molls. You're the one I want to be with."

Molly got up off the sofa and started to walk up the stairs, "let's finish unpacking and then we can go to bed. I'm shattered." After Molly said that, Charles yawned and followed her to their room.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter and the next will probably be the longest ones, enjoy:) And if you love Our Girl and have Instagram, give my account a follow: our_girl21. It's a fan account for Our Girl:D Sorry for the delay in uploading, my laptop has broken and I've got 3 exams this week and 4 next week, so not sure when I'll be uploading next but it will probably be a long chapter like this one:) x**

Last night, Charles knew not to touch Molly as she was still fuming from the events of that day. He was woken up at 8am by his alarm clock as today was the day for the sections medal presentation. He turned around to Molly to find that she was still asleep and Charles thought she looked so peaceful. He took off his boxers and went into the shower.

5 minutes later, he got out the shower and took out his army clothing. He put on boxers, combat trousers and thick black socks from the wardrobe him and Molly shared. He decided to put on a tight, white tank top otherwise he'd be too hot whilst they were still in the house and he knew Molly adored that top. He ironed Molly's clothes in their laundry room downstairs. Charles went back into the room to find Molly still asleep with her blue cast on - signed by 2 section. He wondered what it would be like to sleep with a cast on but hopefully he never had to.

Charles strolled down the stairs to make him and Molly some breakfast. He made himself some toast and decided to take a bowl of coco pops for Molly to have in bed; the least he could do was make her breakfast in bed. After finishing his toast, he carefully ran up the stairs carefully to not spill any of the cereal. He finally reached his bedroom, to find Molly still asleep. He walked round to his side of the bed and gently shook Molly's shoulder to wake her up. She groaned and Charles thought he heard 'fuck off' somewhere between her groans and chuckled. "Morning beautiful."

"Morning, what's the time?" Her voice sounded croaky, something that Charles loved.

"Quarter past 8. We are leaving at 9:30 as your medal ceremony is at 12 at Brize remember? Kinders offered to pick you up in the sections minibus but I declined it as I didn't think you'd want to be cramped up in a minibus with the lads. He knows I'm taking you there, but doesn't know about us."

"Urghhhhhh. Thanks I guess."

"I've made you some breakfast, it's coco pops." Molly took the bowl off Charles and mumbled "thanks."

She sat up and dipped her spoon into the coco pops, "Molls, about yesterday. Can we forget about it for today at least. The section wanted a night out tonight in Guildford as its as close as they could get to London and they have also booked us a train there. I said that they'll have to speak to you today after the ceremony as they couldn't get in contact with you as I'm the only person who has your contact details."

She finished her coco pops then decided to speak, "I'll think about it. Not sure if I feel ready to go out yet. Are we going to tell them about us if we go tonight?"

"I figured that's possibly the best time. Unless you want to hold it off for a while? We will take it at your pace."

"Nah, if we are going to tell them tonight I'll be there. I'm not sure how to break it to them though."

"Don't worry about that, I'll do it somehow. Your clothes are in the wardrobe. I'm going to take a spare change of clothes, what about you?"

"Thank you babe and yeah I'm going to take a spare change of clothes as well. Did you say we were leaving at 9:30?"

"Yeah I did, why?"

"I'm gonna take an Eiffel Tower."

"I'm sorry, but did I hear you right?" Charles stared blankly at Molly but she smirked back at him, "did you say Eiffel Tower?"

"Yeah!"

"What the fuck does that mean?!"

"Gawdddd, it means shower. Catch up. Maybe next time we are in London, I'll buy you a Cockney dictionary."

"Yeah. That's probably for the best actually." Charles let out a seductive laugh.

"Right. I've already had an 'Eiffel Tower' so I'm going to pack my clothes and do you want me to pack yours?"

"Please. I'll have the black dress, the one on the right. And can you grab my black heels?"

"Yeah, now go and have your shower. It'll be ready when you're out. We have 30 minutes left: Go, go go!" Molly ran into the bathroom, stripped off her pyjamas with one hand, put her waterproof bag over her cast and had a shower. 5 minutes later she was out and her hair was up in a towel. She managed to get her bottom half dressed whilst Charles was getting her heels in an overnight bag downstairs.

She shouted down to Charles, "Charles, need a bit of help here." Charles ran up the stairs thinking Molly fell, "dry me hair for me please?"

"Sure." Charles picked up the hair dryer and started drying Molly's hair and brushing it with her hairbrush, "Molls, how do you do that funny plait thing? I guess you want it like that?"

"Don't worry about it for today, so can you just put it in a normal bun for now. But tomorrow I'll need a hairdresser to do it the proper way as I'll be with the Queen."

"Yeah I'll sort that out for you don't worry. I've also booked a hotel for tonight in Guildford. We can't drink too much though as its your special day tomorrow and we have to meet your parents at theirs at 10."

Molly went through the steps on how to make a bun and on the fourth time, Charles finally got it right. By now it was 9:15 and there was 15 minutes left. After he finished doing Molly's hair he asked if Molly needed help getting her top on. She declined his help so he got dressed in full combats and finished packing shoes in the overnight bag downstairs. Molly detached the strap that was holding her cast up, rolled up the sleeves on her combat shirt and got her left arm (her good arm) in first and couldn't get it over her head. She kept wriggling until she lost balance, screamed and fell onto the bed. Charles heard her screaming ran up the stairs taking 2 steps at a time, "Molls, you okay?" He entered their room and found Molly laughing but moaning in pain, "casualty of fuckmuppetry."

"Shut up it's not funny." Molly couldn't stop laughing but was moaning as it was painful.

"What are we going to do with you eh Molls?" Charles was trying not to laugh. He helped her up off the bed and got her combat top on. It was now 9:30am and they were ready to leave. And Charles called a taxi.

Charles opened Molly's door for her, put their overnight bags in the boot and got in to the drivers side of the car, "I still can't believe you have a Cayenne, Audi A8, Mazda MX 5 and a palace!"

Charles chuckled, "I wouldn't call it a palace Dawes."

"I've always dreamed about going in an Audi."

"Some day we will take it out to an old airfield."

Molly did a wide grin at her former boss. As soon as they reached Brize, they knew it would have to be Private Dawes and Captain James, until the evening where Molly hoped Charles came up with a plan to tell the section about them.

They finally reached Brize after a 2 hour drive which involved lots of sleeping and moaning from Molly. They were greeted by Kinders at the main gate. Charles shook his hand and Molly hugged him. They started the walk to the courtyard where the presentation would be, "so. How come you two travelled here together?" Charles and Molly shared worried glances at each other.

"Molly can't drive and neither can anyone in her family, so I said she should get the train to Bath and I could take her then. She also didn't want to be squished on a mini bus with her arm." Charles tried to think of a legit reason on the spot.

"Is that so?" Kinders smirked to himself as he knew there was something going on between.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Molly questioned him to try and trail him off the thought.

"I don't know." Luckily for Charles and Molly, they arrived at the courtyard where all the boys were waiting for them, "Fellas. Guess who's here!"

Shouts of 'Molls', 'Molly' and 'Dawsey' were coming from a bunch of rowdy guys in front of them. After they greeted Molly with a group hug, careful trying not to squish her arm, they went to see the Bossman. Smurf was last to greet both of them, "Molls. Boss." He acknowledged them, "what happened at the check point that day, it was my fault. I should've kept my nose and out your businesses and shouldn't have reacted like I did."

"It wasn't your fault Smurf. It was mine. I was in control of the section and I should've dealt with the situation better."

"It wasn't just one persona fault. We all contributed to a lot of it. No one should take the blame for it and if I hear anyone has done, you don't know what will be coming for ya!" They all chuckled.

Molly walked off to catch up with 2 section while she left Charles and Smurf to talk, she couldn't quite catch what they were saying but she knew Smurf said something about how their relationship was going. Or something along those lines.

After a few minutes of catching up, family started to gather round the platoon behind red rope. Major Beck, Captain James and Corporal Kinders all stood to attention. In response, the platoon saluted the officers. They started off with One Section's tour medals, then Two Section's tour medals and then Three Section's tour medals. For most of the soldiers in the platoon, this was their first tour so they were all buzzing about getting their medals. After handing out the medals, the officers stood at the front again and the Captain began to speak, "Private Molly Dawes, 2 Section's medic, has been recognised by fellow officers and soldiers by her bravery and valor on her first tour of Afghanistan. With no risk to her personal safety, she saved the life of Private Dylan Smith after he had been shot by the insurgents." Molly's Dad, Mum and Nan looked at each other, shocked of what Molly could do, "and with that, the Queen has found it fitting to award Private Dawes, the Military Cross." Molly's Mum was practically jumping up and down in excitement as to what her daughter has accomplished and that they had a chance of meeting the Queen. The rest of the platoon started clapping and she had a few pat on the backs for her hard work and effort during the tour.

Afterwards, 2 section once again gave Molly hugs and kisses to congratulate her on her achievement, "Hey Molls! Are you coming out tonight with us in Guildford?"

"I suppose so you cockwombles! We can't drink much though remember, it's the MC presentation at Buckingham and we have to be up early. You lot are still coming aren't ya as ya have sort of been invited. I was just told that the Captain, Corporal and the Section were invited as well as my family."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world Molls. We also might be able to get one of those swanky stretch limo's." Mansfield seemed to be more excited about that than Molly's presentation evening.

"Mansfield, we might even get to see your double ginger." Dangles shouted from the opposite side of the circle they were stood in and Mansfield just nodded his head as though he wasn't even listening.

**4 hours later...**

"You ready Molls?" The hotel Charles and Molly were staying in was a 5* and must've been really expensive.

"Yep. Just coming!" Molly walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom/living room area.

"Bloody hell Molls. Are you trying to kill me or something? I think as soon as we meet the cockwombles I'll have to tell them straight away. There is no way I'll be able to keep my hands off you in that for long."

"No. I just- wait? What did you say? I said that in Afghan and you say bleedin' ditto!"

Charles walked over to her in 4 big strides, "you look beautiful and I don't even know how many times I have said it. 2 section will live you Molly."

"Fanks babe. 'ave you figured out how to break it to 'em?"

"Yeah. Don't say anything about it to them, until I tell them yeah?"

"Yeah sure. Have I told you how handsome you look?"

"Nope and it wouldn't hurt to hear it but we got to go Molls."

"Well Charles, you look perfect."

Molly was wearing a dress that complimented her curves, which Charles loved as Rebecca wouldn't have dressed like it before. She was also wearing 2 inch black high heels to match her dress. She was also wearing a pendant which has half a heart on, the other half, Charles wore either round his neck or wrapped around his wrist. He was wearing dark, relaxed-skinny jeans with a Topman 'button-down' shirt and underneatg that was a plain white tshirt where the arm sleeves came to about 2cm away from the Topman shirt; for a smart-casual look. Charles was wearing black and grey, two-toned Vans to match with his clothes. He took his Hollister coat with him and Molly took her River Island coat with her.

Charles called a taxi at 7pm as they agreed they were going to meet up at a restaurant and have some food first then go out in the town.

They decided to go to a nightclub/restaurant called Five & Lime. It had a good rating on Trip Advisor and it was the quickest thing they could find on Google. They arrived at the restaurant and sat at a table for 9 and thankfully everyone could make it! They had ordered their mains and Charles planned to tell them there and then. The table they were sat at was in the corner and not a lot of people in the restaurant. Charles stood up, "Excuse me guys." Everyone looked up to him, "well, me and Molly we are together. We have been since the end of the tour and we waited out until we got back to Brize. And I suggest, if you have any questions you come and speak to either one of us or both as we don't want any gossip and before you ask, the army does know about us as I have resigned my commission. Okay?"

"Sir!" choruses of 2 section could be heard from their table.

Charles sat down and kissed Molly and the cheek and draped his arm around the back of her chair, "it's all out now Dawesy."

**2 hours later...**  
>"Here we are Cameo nightclub. Doesn't look to shabby." Fingers took the lead after they left the restaurant to find the nightclub, recommended by a waitor at Five &amp; Lime.<p>

They went in one by one and none were ID'd apart from Molly. Luckily, because all of Molly's stuff was at Charles', he took her ID as he secretly knew Molly wouldn't miss a night out with her 'family' unless it was important. Charles went in first, completely forgetting that he had Molly's ID and unfortunately, Molly went in last. Everyone apart from her went bouncing in the nightclub, buzzed for the party! She shouted for Mansfield, that last person who went into the nightclub and he couldn't hear it because of the music. She walked aimlessly near the nightclub, kicking stones. She rang then all but they either had their phone on silent or the music was too loud. About 5 minutes later, Charles turned round to 2 section, "any of you seen Molly?"

"Yeah, she was behind me. Unless she got like refused entry to the club or summin'. She might have gone to get a drink."

Charles checked his pockets and realised he had Molly's passport in his side trouser pocket, "ahhhh shit!"

"Y'alright Boss?"

"Not for long. I forgot that Molly was younger than you lot as she was going to get ID'd because of it and I took her passport with us. I was meant to give it to her before we went in but I forgot. I'll be back in a sec." Charles rushed out of the door to find Molly.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a girl. Brown hair, black dress, looks young." he asked the bouncer because surely he would know if he refused an entry to someone.

"Sorry mate, but the bouncer that was here before just when on his break. Can I get him for you?"

"No, don't worry." Charles walked away from the nightclub, finding Molly. He walked for about 5 minutes trying to find her and seen a guy talking to her. He hid around the corner, to see if there was anything going on between them even though he knew she wouldn't cheat on him, there were loads of guys who kept eyeing her up in the restaurant and maybe she'd get off with one of them. Charles seen the blokes arm being raised up to wrap around her waist; the blokes hand was getting lower and lower down her waist. Molly pushed him away, "oi mate! I dunno who ya think you are, but I wouldn't do that to me!"

"Why not? You're a perfectly looking girl with a great figure. What more could a man want? I know we have been through rough patches in our relationship before, but we don't have to look at the past now. It's gone." Charles recognised the voice to be Albanian..

"Artan. Seriously. What don't you get? Please enlighten me and I might be able to make it clearer to you."

"I don't get why you don't want me back in your life?"

"Right. I told you that twice. I have a fucking boyfriend, he's ex-army and he's only round the corner, in a club. I will walk in there and drag him out for you to see, yes?"

"No Molly. I love you for fucks sake."

"Well I suggest you get over me." Molly went to walk away but Artan gripped her arm.

"Come home with me. You belong to me."

"Artan! That bloody 'urt." Molly's shouts were loud enough for people in China to hear. Charles decided he couldn't watch this anymore.

He walked over to them both and stepped between them, releasing Artan's grip and pushed him, "you're not helping yourself mate."

"who the fuck are you?" Artan went to walk around him to get back to Molly.

"her boyfriend. So I suggest you do one." At this point, 2 section went looking for Charles and found the 2 of then with some other bloke.

"like my Molly could get with someone like you. You're too much of a posh twat."

"I'll take that as a compliment I suppose?"

2 section ran over to them all, "everything okay here Boss?"

"yep, everything's good. This guy was just leaving."

"who said I was leaving?" Artan went to hit Charles, but because of his quick reactions, he hit away.

"just leave Artan. You really ain't doing much good here."

"shut up you dumbass whore! You're the girl who has no GCSE's and from a council estate in East London who has a Dad that doesn't stop shagging his wife!" Artan was clearly drunk and he couldn't get his words out properly. But Molly was with him for a few years, so understood every word he said.

Molly stared at Artan from behind Charles, shook her head and started running from them all, "someone go get her please. I don't want to leave this guy yet." Kinders ordered all of 2 section except from himself, to find Molly. They decided not to split up and search for her in a group and Kinders stayed put with the boss, "I don't want you to contact Molly. She doesn't deserve you in her life."

"you're taking control of her ain't ya?"

"no. I'm not." Charles pushed him into the wall, "listen ok? If I found out your contacting her, the whole of the British Army will be on you and they'll get you in no time. I can guarantee, so I suggest you fuck off now."

Artan raised his arms in the air, "awright. Calm down mate." and with that, Artan walked away. Who know whether he will return again?

2 section were still hunting for Molly, until after about 5 minutes of searching, they found her sat on a curb, her head in her hands. Fingers and Mansfield ran over to her, closely followed by the rest.

"Molls. Molly!" she was silently shaking. They gathered round her with Mansfield and Fingers, securing seats their seats on the curb next to her.

"he's right. I have no GCSE'S, I grew up on a council estate and my dad practically shams my mum every other night. I'm an epic fail, I give up!" more tears were streaming down her face as Brains helped Molly stand up and he hugged her.

"we don't care Molls. We don't give a shit about your family background. He obviously doesn't realise how special you are. You're like our sister. You're extremely special."

Molly let out a little chuckle, "thanks guys. Sorry I look like a dick right now."

Brains rubbed Molly's back, "we don't care Molls. We are just really lucky to be seen with you, you're really incredible and Boss man is a lucky guy."

"Thanks guys. I don't know where I'd be without you. You're special to me to."

"well that's good to know. Let's get you back to Charles and see if he has got rid of that bloke yet. How on earth did you get with him?"

"I don't know to be honest. It was a shit decision and he also proposed to me but I managed to get out of that!"

Charles was rubbing the back of his neck, "I hope they've found her. I don't know what I'd do if they didn't."

"Boss, we all secretly knew that you two were going to get together in the end. It was just a matter of time until you broke it to us. You're like the perfect couple of I'm honest."

"thanks Kinders. It's much appreciated!" as soon as he finished, 2 section walked around the corner with Molly in the middle of them, he ran up to her and hugged her, "thank God you're here Molly! That Artan bloke I'll never contact you again. Guaranteed!"

Molly wrapped her arms around Charles' neck and that's when she started crying even more.

"don't cry Molls. What's wrong?"

"I'm just so lucky to have someone like you in my life. You've been so good to me!"

"I'll always be good to you Molls." Charles put his hands against her cheek and wiped her tears away.

"get a room guys!" you could hear all different shouts coming from 2 section.

"I was only wiping her tears! And anyway, I think we better call it a night here then eh? Hopefully tomorrow will have no drama. We will see you guys tomorrow at 1200 hours outside Buckingham Palace."

"sir!" 2 section called for a taxi to take them to the train station. Luckily, there was a taxi round the corner and that arrived within just seconds. Charles opened the door for Molly, gave the train station name to the taxi driver and got in himself.

He put his arm around Molly and pulled her into his chest, "listen Molls. I don't care about your background, you're special. Special to anyone and we all have different reasons for why the lads and i love you. I jusy hope you can see that. So what if you didnt get any GCSE's? You're really clever, like really really clever. I love you and I hope you know that."

Molly had tears in her eyes, "thanks Boss. No ones treated me like this before. I thought as soon as things were gonna get tough, you'd leave me like everyone else."

"I'd never leave you Molls. I have a surprise for you when we get back to Bath."

"I don't like surprises!"

"I know, but this is a special surprise! And changing of the subject, who's Artan?"

**A/N: That took me ages to write. I hope you all enjoyed it! Feedback would be great and as I said at the start, this chapter and the next one will probably be the longest. Do you know the surprise? x**


	9. Chapter 9

_This probably sounds strange, but has anyone wrote anything about Molly's funeral? I'm really interested on someone else's point of view. I know I couldn't probably write it well so I'm not sure if I'll write about it - or I might do a one-shot. But yeah anyway, if anyone has or knows someone who has, can you pm me or put it in the reviews section:) x_

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, it probably dragged on a bit yeah, but that one and this one has been stuck in my head for ages.

**A/N 2:** I'm assuming a 'table' on a train has 6 seats altogether - 3 seats on each side (even though I've never actually been a train before..)

**A/N 3**: I'm also not sure on what would happen when you get the MC, this is just what I think what would happen but I don't know.

Charles was woken up by his alarm at 6 it went of 3 times before any of them woken up. It was at 5:30 she was meant to have a shower but Molly was still asleep, "Molly! Wake the fuck up!"

Molly jumped in surprise, "Bloody hell Charles, you nearly gave me a Julius Seizure!"

"Sorry Molls. But your mum has booked your hairdresser for 8:30 and we need to get to hers."

"Oh shit yeah. Order us room service please?"

"We aren't going to have time Molls. We might gonna need to pick up something from the train station. Oh no, think I've taken up cockney; that's a fate worse than hell Dawesy!"

"I'll 'ave you know, cockney is the nuts! And sure, but I Baggsy going in the shower first and make sure the boys are up. Don't want them being late now."

Charles chuckled, "If you go in the shower first, You have to wake the boys up. They won't attack you like they'll attack me."

"Awww, you getting a big softy now Charlie?"

"No! And plus, you might gonna need someone to get in the shower and help you get dressed, don't think we want a repeat of yesterday eh Molls?"

"Fuck off you cheeky bugger! Get 'em up now or I ain't sleeping with you for a month!" Molly walked towards the bathroom half-naked.

"Aw Molls. That's unfair!" But Molly didn't reply as she was in the bathroom, running the shower, "urghhhh!" Charles opened the door to the hotel hallway then knocked on 2 sections door.

"Fuuucckkkk offfffff!" You could hear Nude Nut's voice from outside the room.

"Nude Nut! Open this door now or I'll kick it down!"

"Coming Sir!" You could hear Nude Nut scramble to the door.

Nude Nut unlocked the door and Charles stepped through the door in army uniform, "bloody hell! What have you done to 2 section?" Charles rubbed his eyes as he saw 2 section stood in army uniform standing to attention, "you've changed."

"Well it's Molls' special day ain't it? We will be on best behaviour today, until we are clear of her Majesty. What's Molls doing now anyway?"

"She's having her shower now. But we are leaving at 6:30 as we need to get to her parent's house. I assume you've all had breakfast?"

"Yes Boss." They replied in unison.

"Great me and Molls are going to get something on the train as we haven't ate anything yet. Right, I will be back at 6:30 and if you're not ready, you're not coming. Period." Charles turned on his heels and shut their door behind him and went back into his and Molly's room.

He opened the door and heard crying from inside the bathroom, "Molls? Molly!" He ran towards the bathroom and went to open the door but it was locked.

"What?" The reply was sharp and quick.

"Open the door, please? I can't help you otherwise. The boys are ready and I'm not going to have a shower as I had one while you were asleep last night. Please open the door Molls."

"I'm fine just give me a few minutes. I'm fine I promise."

"You have until 20 past, then I'm kicking the door down and getting the boys. You have 5 minutes, just open the door Molls."

"Not yet. Just leave me alone, I'll be out soon."

Charles leant against the wall and put a timer on his phone for 5 minutes.

**Exactly 5 minutes later...**

"Open the door Molls, please."

Molly opened the door and Charles stood in front of her, arms wide open. She collapsed into his arms and cried even more, "what's wrong Molls?"

"I-I-I don't deserve this Charles. I got Smurf on death's bed when he went into the minefield, and I nearly got myself killed. All because of one stupid mistake with Bashira!"

"We have gone over this lots of times Molls. If you didn't step in, you would have never gave that girl a life. She would have been married at 11 and probably pregnant at 12. She wouldn't have had the opportunity to get an education and a decent family if you didn't step in, just think of the life she'll be living now." Charles kissed the top of Molly's head, "I love you Dawesy, don't forget that."

There was a knock on the door, "knock knock! It's 6:30 and we are ready, but you're not. Thought you said we had to put a Dawesy's parents house at 8?"

"Just coming!" Then he said quieter, "you got everything Molls?"

She nodded in reply, "I'm sorry Charles."

"Don't be. Now let's get to your parents' house eh? I've booked a hairdresser for 8:30 at your parent's house."

Charles opened the door to let Molly out first and then he followed her out and shut their door, "Molls, have you been crying?" Smurf asked as soon as Charles shut the door.

"I've been crying with laughter yeah." She smiled weakly back at him.

"Right, let's get this show on the road?" Charles took Molly's hand and they led 2 section to reception, then called taxi's for them all. They had to go in 2 taxis; one was a 7 seater and the other was a 5 seater. After a short ride they ended up at the train station, 15 minutes before their train left. Molly and Charles ordered breakfast from a café at the train station whilst 2 section all ordered coffees for the journey to keep them awake and an extra 2 coffees for Molly and Charles from Costa. They managed to board the train before all the seats were filled up and they got 2 tables with 6 seats on each. Molly was sat at in the middle of one of the tables with Charles sat on the left of her and the seat on the right empty next to her. Charles was talking to Kinders, Fingers and Dangles opposite him about how Molly was coping with her injury whilst Molly was staring blankly, twiddling with her fingers. On the other table, the rest of 2 section were playing cards with each other.

Suddenly, some random guy, about the same age as Molly, sat next to her and draped his arm her chair, "so how old are you then darling?"

Molly looked up from her seat and seen a big, muscly bloke next to her, "20, now fuck off." Charles heard Molly's voice and immediately turned to face her and seen the guy next to her.

"How about me and you go and get a table to ourselves instead of sat next to these twats."

"Listen mate. I suggest you back off. If you can't see, we are all in the British Army. Speak to Molly again and you'll be gone without even knowing it."

"Calm down, calm down." The guy got up to leave but he slipped something into Molly's hands, "use it if you need a break."

Molly opened the piece of paper, 'ring me 02758381741 x'. She gave the note to Charles and he ripped it up because where she could only realistically use one arm, she wasn't able to. He put his arm around her and she leant into his chest and before she knew it, she was falling asleep.

After 40 minutes, she was woken up by Smurf poking her cheek, "Molls. Molly. Molls. Molly. Molls. Molly. Molls. Molly." She was starting to stir from her sleep, "wakey wakey Molls. You might wanna wake up sleeping beauty next to you or we will miss your stop."

"Bugger!" Molly leaned off Charles' chest and shook him with one arm, "Charles, get your ass up!"

Charles woke with a shock, "I'm not sleeping, just resting my eyes. Let's go Molls." Charles and Molly got up and walked off the train where the rest of 2 section were waiting, "so Molls, lead the way."

"It's only about a 20 minute walk so it'll give us some fresh air." She led the group towards her house. She was walking at the front with Charles holding his hand and 2 section were plodding along behind them.

2 section were a bunch of wimps walking to Molly's house. None of them liked any of the estates they walked through and they always stuck close to Molly and Charles at the front. Molly kept getting interrupted by old friends saying 'hi' or 'what've you done to your arm' or 'we need to get a drink sometime'. But the worse encounter of them all was Proud Mary. Mary was on the other side of the street and seen Molly walking hand in hand with Charles and bunch of lads walking behind them, she shouted to the other side of the street, "I see you're still the same Molls then. Going from one bloke to the next!"

Molly kept on walking towards her house as they were only a minutes away now and so she started to pick up the pace, "who's that Molls?" 2 section bombarded her with questions.

"Just someone who shagged my ex behind my back. Nothing to worry about." Molly turned around and smiled back at them, "we are only a few minutes away now guys." She then carried on walking, but Mary walked across the street to her.

"I see you're still the same then Molls. One bloke to the next." Molly just walked straight past her and didn't retaliate, whereas if it was the old Molly, there would've been fights, "Bitch!", she shouted out to her.

They eventually reached Molly's flat and they walked up 2 flights of stairs, dodging piss stains and vomit. Molly walked in first and a bunch of kids ran to the door, "Molly!" They all hugged her and then moved on to Charles, "Charles!" And bombarded him with hugs. They didn't hug 2 section because to them, they were random strangers.

"Go upstairs, ya little bleeders!" Belinda managed to get the kids to play somewhere else. She walked up to Molly and hugged her, then hugged Charles. Dave followed Belinda but shook Charles' hand.

"Mum, Dad. This is Kinders, Baz, Dangles, Brains, Fingers, Nude-Nut and last but not least, Mansfield. 2 section this is Belinda and Dave."

They all shook hands with Dave and they all hugged Belinda, "'Ere Molls, ya Nan's in the living room trying to make a conversation with ya hairdresser. Barbara her name is I think. Ya better 'elp ya Nan."

"Yeah. Is there anywhere for the lads to put their clothes?"

"Yeah. I'll put 'em in your room. Jade is staying over at her boyfriends tonight so your room is spare."

"Cheers Mum." They all walked into the living room, "'ello Nan!"

"Aw, it's good to see ya Molls. 'Ello Charles."

"Hiya Nan." Charles replied.

"2 section this is my Nan, Ruth. Also known as Nan to some people. Nan, this is Kinders, Baz, Dangles, Brains, Fingers, Nude-Nut and Mansfield."

They all said 'hi' and made small-talk about their families or different football teams - if it were Dave whilst Molly was having her hair done.

"There you go Molly. All done!" Barbara was in her early forties and she seemed like she has been a hairdresser forever because of her skills and her pace. She was well-spoken and well-educated but Molly decided that she probably was a 'well dodgy geezer' deep down.

Molly stood up, "cheers Barbara! It looks just like it used to be when I was in the army." Barbara smiled in return; assuming it was a compliment.

Charles gave Barbara the money and she left, "I guess you lot are staying at my gaff tonight then seeming you'll probably all be too pissed to get yourselves home!"

"Cheers Dawesy!" 2 section replied in unison and took their mugs of tea in to the kitchen and put them by the sink.

"D'ya want me to take a photo of you all? You all look well-smart." Belinda asked, taking Molly's phone from her hand and turning on the camera and Molly nodded in return. They all huddled in a group with Charles' arm wrapped around her waist and 2 section either side of them with their arms on the person's next to them shoulders, "1, 2, 3!"

Belinda returned the phone to Molly, "cheers mum!" 2 section gathered round Molly's phone to take a look at the photo and they all said 'thank you' to Belinda in their own ways. Molly sent the photos to them all and they all put it as their lock screens, "we best be off then! Can't be late for the Queen!" As they were walking Charles and Molly interlocked their hands to lead the way, whilst 2 section, Dave, Belinda and Nan chatted away.

Molly pulled her phone out of her pocket and decided to put the photo of them in combats on Facebook and Instagram as her profile picture. Charles shook his head and took Molly's phone off her. He scrolled through her photos and found a different one of them before the party after the medal presentation. Molly was wearing a black dress and black high heels to match. Charles was wearing a slim fit black dress suit. In the photo, Charles and Molly were facing each other at angle with Molly's right hand round Charles' waist and Charles' left hand round Molly's waist. He decided that that should be Molly's profile picture on Facebook and Instagram and the recent one that was just taken, should be her cover photo.

"That's better!" Charles said proudly.

"Only because you look proper smokin' in that and you want my friends to be jealous of me. It's been up less than 5 minutes and it's got 16 likes and 14 comments, most of them saying about you. Cheeky bugger!" Molly reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Charles on the cheek and he smiled back at her.

They finished the walk in about 15 minutes and boarded the train straight away. 2 section split themselves across 2 tables and Belinda, Dave, Nan, Molly and Charles shared a table behind them. The train journey took about 30 minutes and they arrived at the palace 2 hours early! They decided to get somes taxi's to the London Eye which was about a 15 minute drive. Charles paid for Molly and her family, saying it was a treat for creating a wonderful daughter. The ride was about 30 minutes long and they all enjoyed the views. Even though Belinda and Dave were born and bred in London, they have never been sightseeing before and according to them, it was 'proper nice'.

Unfortunately, the ride seemed to go too quickly for their liking so they had an hour and a bit spare. 2 section then decided they wanted to see Big Ben, so they got a couple more taxi's to transport them there, which Smurf loved! They spent about 30 minutes looking there and to make up some spare time, they walked back to Buckingham Palace with 15 minutes spare.

"Charles and Molly, how great it is to see you again." Charles shook his hand and Beck hugged Molly, with a kiss on the cheek, "2 section. It's nice to see you as well, how are you all keeping?"

"Very well thanks sir!" Most of them replied.

"That's good to hear but please, call me Daniel." He smiled back at them, "let's get this show on the road then, shall we?"

They walked up to one of the beefeaters and they all had to show their ID. The beefeater nodded in return and marched into the palace and was met by a man, who looked like a bodyguard. The beefeater handed them over to the bodyguard and they all saluted back to him, "so I understand you are all here for Private Molly Dawes who has been awarded the Military Cross from Major Daniel Beck, Corporal David Kinders and Captain Charles James. Please may I see all four of your military ID's." They handed over their ID's, "follow me please." They followed him over to a red rope which 4 more bodyguards were guarding and they detached the rope, so they could walk through. They then walked into a lift, which was once again, guarded by 4 other bodyguards.

"It's a bit of a fuc- tight fit in here ain't it?" Molly tried to make a joke out of the situation and stop herself from saying 'fucking' because there was 16 of them (including the 5 bodyguards) crammed into a lift which could probably only hold about 13 people in. Beck, Charles, Molly's family and 2 section tried not to laugh at Molly's mistake.

A bell rang to signal that the lift journey was at an end. They expected the door to open the same way they came in, but were mistaken and nearly walked into the lift door. They all turned around and were in awe of the sights, "this way please." They walked through a long walk way, surrounded by paintings.

They eventually reached two wide doors and on the side of one, there was a scanner. The bodyguard walked over and put his eye in front of the scanner and the doors opened. They all walked in and they were met by Prince William, Harry, Kate and little George. They bowed or curtseyed down to them and then shook hands. Belinda asked if she could take a photo of them altogether, which they happily accepted. They talked for a while about the tour until George started crying so Kate took him away. Prince Harry walked at the front with Molly, leading them where to go whilst Charles, Molly's family and 2 section were walking behind them at a slower pace.

"So Miss Dawes. I want to congratulate you separately to just show how important it is that you have saved lives."

"I was only doing my job, your royal highness." She then curtseyed to him again.

"Call me Harry. But still, thank you." Harry then carried on walking with Molly and they were met by Prince Charles, "hello father. This is Private Molly Dawes. I am sure you are already aware but she is here for the Military Cross, with her section and family."

"Ah yes. Miss Dawes, it's a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand gently.

"And you, your Royal Highness. And please, call me Molly." Molly curtseyed down to him.

"If it's first name basis, call me Charles. I believe we should be heading off to see Mother now." They followed Prince Charles' lead to a door.

He pushed it open and the Queen and Prince Phillip were sat on two thrones. Charles, Harry and William led the party to the Queen and Prince Phillip, "it is an incredible honour to meet you, Your Majesty. And you sir." Molly curtseyed to them and was closely followed by every one else who either bowed or curtseyed.

"It is also an honour to meet you Private Dawes. After hearing about your story on the news, we have all been excited to meet you and present you with the Military Cross. Please, take a seat and feel free to share your tour with us."

Molly sat down on one of the comfiest chairs she has ever sat on and retold the story of her tour.

"Right. I believe we should give you the Military Cross now but again, thank you for your bravery." The Queen was handed the MC by a beefeater and she walked over to Molly, closely followed by the rest of the Royal Family, "Private Molly Dawes. On September the 7th, I give you this award for you bravery and valour on the battlefield. We, as a country, give you our respect and hope that you can continue your services in the British Army. Private Molly Dawes, please rise for your Military Cross." Molly stood up and the medal was pinned onto her army uniform. Photos and videos were being taken from some photographers for newspapers and the TV. They were also being taken by 2 section and her family.

After Molly looked down at her medal, she had tears in her eyes and managed to whisper, "thank you, your Royal Highnesses." The photographers were escorted out the room and out of the building.

"Molly dear, come here." The Queen wrapped her arms around Molly and vice-versa.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't hold it in any longer." Molly separated from her hug.

The Queen handed her a piece of paper, "if you ever need someone, ring this number and someone will be with you shortly. We wouldn't normally do this, but your story is incredible! It's our house phone and someone will always be here if you need something or someone. Never forget it."

Molly then cried again, "thank you, so so much."

"No problem dear." The Queen then left the room with Phillip and they were left with Harry and William.

Harry walked over to Molly, "she means it you know. If you ever need me, ring me." Harry handed over another piece of paper with his personal number on it and 2 kisses and the end of it.

Molly then walked over to her parents and her Nan who hugged her tightly. William walked over to them, "as much as we would love you to stay here, you're going to have to leave. There is only a certain time limit that you can stay in this room." William and Harry led the group out of the room and towards another bodyguard to escort them out. They all said goodbye and left.

After they left the palace, they caught a train back to Molly's house. They reached there in about 30 minutes and by the time they did it was time for tea. Molly, Charles and 2 section walked to the chippy whilst Dave, Belinda and Nan walked back home, "your Private Dawes? As in the private who was just awarded the Military Cross?"

"News travels round fast round 'ere." Molly muttered under her breath, "yeah I am why? And how did you know?"

"Oh, it was on the news. And it's an honour to meet you Private Dawes." He handed Molly, Charles and 2 section their food and gave it to them for free because of her MC.

They left the chip shop with Molly in shock. Charles wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "this is the respect you should be getting Molls." Molly looked up at Charles and smiled.

2 section were walking along side them and agreed. Fingers was next to Molly and said, "you really deserve this respect Molly. You saved this Welsh wankers life and you risked your life to help a little girl. People finally give you the respect you need."

"Thank you guys. It means a lot."

"No worries Molly. But anyway, are you going to ring Prince Ging or not? If not, Mansfield can have his number and they could go out somewhere pretending they were twins." Fingers said cheekily, which earned him a slap on the back from Smurf but a slap round the head from Mansfield.

"That bloody hurt!"

"Well you deserve it. How long is it until we get to yours Molls? I'm starving!"

Charles butted in, "I'm Charles, nice to meet you." Mansfield gave Charles a glare, "what? Everyone does it." 


End file.
